Second Chances (A prequest side fic) Shattered Dreams
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: This side fic. for the Second Chances (Blessing of the Ancients) A.U. is a deleted scene that is short but covers an 85 year time period were Sauron allow Arien to take over his watch at over middle earth in his body, while Sauron rests after having not slept at all since Celebrimbor's death.


Second Chances (A prequest side fic.)

This side fic. for the Second Chances (Blessing of the Ancients) A.U. is a deleted scene that is short but covers an 85 year time period were Sauron allow Arien to take over his watch at over middle earth in his body, while Sauron rests after having not slept at all since Celebrimbor's death. A condenced vision of the moments through out the fiction that mention moments with Sauron contenting with people in dreams.

Disclaimer : I own neither am I making any profit from writing this fiction based off of J. R. R. Tolkien's works or the Song 'I wanna know what love is'.

Shattered Dreams

Aulendil finds himself watching all that had happened in his waking life, from before the music to sending the nine into hiding and begins to think of those that he had loved most dear that he had failed to protect. Salmar, Alatar, Palaran, Feanor, Finrod, Beleg, Turin, Maedhros, Elros, Celebrimbor, Isildur and starts to sing something he had not had the heart to do since Celebrimbor's death at the hands of his own cousin.

I gotta take a little time

A little time to think things over

I better read between the lines

In case I need it when I'm older

Aulendil had been shocked to say the least to find that what Cougen and the others had told him in their last meeting in the dream realm was not only true, but to see his second, his Palaran, in the form of a beautiful young dual gendered dwarrow was both heartening and refreshing all at the same time, and that after all that Kili (Palaran's youngerself) had known and remembered of him, both good and ill, had forgiven him. Kili had allowed their bond to start again but they were now mated and Kili was with child both by his soulmate and nadad Fili, and Aulendil himself with twins one only Fili had sire both the other they both had. Aulendil smiles sadly and begins to sing as Eru allow Irmo to send him dreams and visions of their shared heir, a halfling dwarrow in the likeness of Durin the deathless.

Now this mountain I must climb

Feels like a world upon my shoulders

I through the clouds I see love shine

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

Aulendil was beyond grief at last of the visions, their child would be torrorment by his ring and if the vision came fully true would destroy it at great cost. Aulendil at this finaly starts to shatter and grieves his mates and the doom that he could not stop and could not share until now, and sings out.

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

Aulendil looks up into shock hearing Palaran.. his Palaran his Catran join him in song slowly coming closer.

I'm gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

I can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

And I wanna feel,

I want to feel what love is

And I know,

I know you can show me

Let's talk about love

I wanna know what love is,

the love that you feel inside

I want you to show me,

and I'm feeling so much love

I wanna feel what love is, no,

you just cannot hide

I know you can show me, yeah

I wanna know what love is,

let's talk about love

I want you to show me,

I wanna feel it too

I wanna feel what love is,

I want to feel it too

And I know and I know,

I know you can show me

Show me love is real, yeah

I wanna know what love is

Aulendil smiles holding Palaran closer and Palaran smiles back and says. "What took you so long to call out to me my love... My golden fire flower?"

Aulendil kissing Palaran's mateing mark making them both shiver as he all but whispers. "Forgive me.. I did not know you needed me to, or that I was allowed to call on you, my dear one.. my silver star.. Sing with me as we once did.. when we were young and were unbroken by life and sorrow and grief so great.. and loneliness so deep. Forgive me.."

Palaran rids them slowly of their robes, both almost shy of each other as he says. "Their is nothing or little to forgive, and it ever will be, and we will sing as we did.. but that will be another time, another place.. for now.. sing with me of our love and our grief.."

Aulendil kisses Palaran softly taking his time to bisk and soak in their love as never before and whisper against his lips and then his cheek. "Yes, Catran.. my love, my Catra, my kitten, my silver star.. We shall sing indeed.. together and as one. But I long to hear you sing out my name.. my name on your sweet fervent lips.."


End file.
